Dangerous Connections
by Hieros Gamos
Summary: Série d'OS DrayMione...


Dangerous Connections

Note de l'auteur: Je dédie ce receuil à ma p'tite fleur du Nord qui se reconnaîtra que j'aime fort fort fort, à mon Doudou et à une autre amie qui se reconnaîtra également. J'espère que ce que je vais écrire ici vous plaira, je vais essayer de tout faire pour.

Paraining: Drago/ Hermione

Rating: M

Genre: Un peu de tout

Merci de me lire et bonne lecture...

The gay attitude, isn't it?

" Drakichou! T'es où mon chou? " appela un garçon noir entièrement nu en sortant d'une chambre, quelque part dans l'aile Ouest du château de Poudlard.

" Devant la fenêtre, Blaise, mon adorable ami de baise... Franchement Zabini, tu crains avec tes putains de jeux de mots. " soupira Drago Malefoy d'un ton ennuyé en reboutonnant lentement sa chemise, légèrement froissée.

" Humm... J'adore quand t'es vulgaire, mon coeur. " murmura Blaise Zabini en arrivant derrière son amant.

Drago Malefoy, le nouveau tombeur de ces messieurs, était debout, devant la fenêtre de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Les cheveux en bataille après la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, il regardait le soleil se lever doucement à l'horizon, tout en s'habillant. Ses yeux, d'un gris orageux, étaient soulignés de légères cernes, mais ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue, ni même aucune émotion.

Même lorsque Blaise se colla contre son dos en lui caressant le ventre, rien ne vint perturber ses prunelles, comme si elles étaient de glace, sans vie. Sentant son ami bouger sensuellement contre ses fesses, Drago se décida à quitter son poste et soupira à nouveau en regardant le garçon noir d'un air ennuyé.

" Je t'excite plus... " constata ce dernier avec un ton de tristesse dans sa voix.

" Tu es mon meilleur ami, Blaise. On couche ensemble, ok, mais il n'y a pas de sentiments. Il n'y en a jamais eu entre toi et moi, et ce, depuis le début. Je t'ai toujours prévenu. " répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

" Je suis tout de même le meilleur coup que tu n'ais jamais eu! Avoue-le Malefoy! Avoue au moins ça... " dit l'intéressé en le regardant s'éloigner.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, comme s'il avait été seul dans la pièce, et que personne ne lui avait adressé la parole.

" Ton meilleur ami... T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré Malefoy... Tu aimes jouer avec les sentiments des autres. " cracha Blaise essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Trois ans qu'il avait appris à connaître Drago Malefoy. Trois ans qu'il était tombé amoureux du bourreaux des coeurs, qui prenait, utilisait et jetait. Il avait tenté d'apprivoiser ce coeur, il avait cru y parvenir à sa façon. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que jamais il n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce passer la première porte de la barrière que le Prince des Serpentard s'était forgée autour de lui au cours des années de son existance.

" Il t'a encore jeté? Pauvre imbécile... " fit une voix chrystaline provenant de la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef.

Hermione Granger se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, tenant dans ses bras Ginny Weasley, dont elle carressait possessivement la poitrine, à travers le petit débardeur rouge en coton qu'elle portait. La tête posée sur l'épaule de son amie, elle observait d'un air guoguenard Blaise qui n'était nullement intimidé de se retrouver nu devant des filles.

" La ferme, Granger... Je me demande ce que tu peux bien foutre chez les Griffondor en ce moment. Ta place est plutôt chez les Serpents... " répondit Blaise en s'avançant à son tour vers la chambre de Drago.

" J'ai touché le pédé dans sa sensibilité? Oh Gin, mon amour, punis-moi... " ronronna la brunette en tournant la plus jeune des Weasley vers elle.

Cette dernière gloussa légèrement et passa ses mains sous le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit blanche d'Hermione. La brunette passa aussitôt les siennes sous le débardeur de la rousse et caressa son dos en de légers cercles sensuels. Elle gémit exagérément de telle sorte que le Serpentard se retourna lorsque la jeune fille s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche accueillante de la brunette. Celle-ci observait d'un air mauvais Blaise, qui éprouva un pincement au coeur devant ce spectacle.

Jamais Drago ne l'avait embrassé. Jamais il n'avait pu goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Jamais... mis à part en rêve.

" _J'ai embrassé une seule personne dans toute ma vie. C'était mon premier et unique amour. Après lui, il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments dans mes relations. Le jour où je t'embrasserai, ça sera une équivalence d'un " je t'aime ", mais à ma façon. Ce qui n'arrivera pas, je peux te l'assurer..._"

Et il avait eu raison; jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. Jamais il n'avait témoigné de la tendresse envers lui, sauf peut-être quelques caresses, mais c'était tout.

Et Hermione Granger le savait bien et s'amusait à le faire souffrir avec ça à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

" Putain, Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fous? " ragea le blond en sortant de sa chambre totalement habillé.

Son regard se posa sur les deux filles qui s'embrassaient toujours langoureusement à l'autre bout de la pièce, et leva un sourcil surpris.

" Tu fais de la démonstration publique maintenant, Granger? " demanda-t-il en croisant les bras devant son torse.

La brunette gémit une nouvelle fois dans la bouche de son amante, et se décida enfin à se détâcher d'elle, légèrement essoufflée.

" Non... J'apprends seulement à ton ami le fonctionnement du baiser. Vu qu'il n'y arrive pas avec toi. Des mois que vous vous envoyez en l'air, jamais je ne vous ai vus vous embrasser. Je vais finir par lui donner un cours de pratique si ça continue. A moins que ça ne soit toi qui ne sais pas te servir de ta langue... " répondit la Préfète en serrant possessivement la taille de Ginny qui embrassait la base de son cou.

" Je sais parfaitement me servir de ma langue, Granger... " riposta le blond, sans la lâcher du regard.

Hermione se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, et pencha légèrement la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à la rousse, qui semblait être dans un autre monde.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne nous vois pas, que nous nous embrassons pas. " enchaîna Malefoy d'un ton ennuyé.

" Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, connard. Tout le monde connaît ta réputation et ta devise du " je n'embrasserai quelqu'un que le jour où je serai amoureux ". Monsieur l'Insaisissable a eu un jour une peine de coeur et ne s'en est jamais remis... Quelle tristesse. Mon coeur, va me chercher un mouchoir, j'ai une larme qui va couler sur ma joue. " fit Hermione en détâchant délicatement Ginny de son cou.

La rousse gloussa une nouvelle fois, et se tourna pour faire face aux deux Serpentard. Elle détaillait sans gêne Blaise Zabini, qui la scrutait également avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux. Une lueur de désir passa dans les yeux de Ginny, mais elle détourna son regard bleu azur et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, sans oublier de lui effleurer le sein gauche en passant.

" Blaise... Va-t-en, il faut que je lui parle... Seul à seule... " fit le blond, sans lâcher la brunette du regard.

" Mais... Drago! On avait dit... On avait dit qu'on passait la matinée tous les deux, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as promis hier soir? " demanda le jeune noir, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

" Tu l'as vraiment rendu dingue, Malefoy... " dit Hermione dans un sourire ironique en observant la scène.

" Blaise... On se verra plus tard... Il faut _vraiment_ que je lui parle... " insista Drago en lui désignant la porte de sa chambre d'un geste de la main.

Blaise soupira, et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du Préfet, désemparé.

" A nous deux... " murmura le blond en se dirigeant vers la Préfète.

Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé en voyant le Serpentard s'avancer dangeureusement vers elle. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le laissant faire.

" Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Me giffler pour mon insolence? " demanda-t-elle d'un air guoguenard.

" Non... Juste te remémorer que je sais me servir de ma langue... " murmura-t-il en posant ses deux mains fortes sur sa taille.

Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas oser remettre ça sur le tapis?

" Arrête, Malefoy! C'est du passé tout ça... J'avais été très claire! Une semaine, c'est tout... Tu avais été d'accord. " s'écria la brunette en perdant toute son assurence.

" Alors pourquoi je peux plus t'enlever de ma tête depuis cette fameuse semaine? Pourquoi je ne peux plus... toucher une fille? " lui demanda Drago en l'approchant un peu plus de son corps.

" Mon charme naturel... Tu y as succombé... J'ai réussi à rendre dingue le Prince de Serpentard! " s'exclama Hermione en partant dans un fou rire nerveux.

" Je t'ai rendue dingue aussi... " souffla-t-il, une lueur démoniaque dansant dans ses pupilles qui se dilataient progressivement.

" Va te faire foutre! " ragea la brunette en essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

" Avoue que tu enchaînes les filles et les garçons pour me rendre encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà... " murmura-t-il en levant lentement la chemise de nuit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

" Non! Je profite de ma jeunesse! J'ai toujours été très... curieuse... Arrête... " souffla la jeune fille en sentant les mains du Serpentard effleurer sensuellement ses cuisses.

Elle haleta malgré elle, et ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement que cette torture s'arrête. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus tomber dans ses bras. Elle s'était jurée de tout arrêter avec lui. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus le regarder comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'était jurée de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'une passade, qu'une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu de lui ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait oublié en claquant des doigts. Elle s'était jurée tellement de choses vis-à-vis du Serpentard...

" Tu sais que tu as été la seule pour moi... Que ce qu'il y a eu avant et après, c'était du vent. Tu sais que c'est à toi que je pense quand je suis avec ces différentes personnes. Tu sais que je ne peux plus toucher une fille parce que j'ai trouvé la fille parfaite et que je ne veux pas un autre corps... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Allez! Dis-moi que tu sais toutes ces choses! Que tu me rends dingue, accro... Ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe préférée est devenue ma drogue... " murmura Drago en regardant ses lèvres avec convoitise.

" La ferme! Malefoy, la ferme si tu tiens à ta vie! " cracha-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en détâche... Il était malsain pour elle... Beaucoup trop malsain pour elle.

" J'ai envie de toi... " lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, tout en se pressant contre son ventre pour lui prouver ses dires.

Et elle avait envie de lui... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rende les choses aussi compliquées?

" J'ai envie de t'embrasser... " continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Drago remonta sa main droite sur sa hanche, ses côtes, et lui prit vigoureusement la nuque, la rapprochant du même coup. Il se pencha vers elle, et nargua ses lèvres roses qui frémirent sous son souffle.

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres. Une seule fois... Une seule et dernière fois. Pour son propre bien, il fallait qu'elle lui cède une dernière fois.

" Une dernière fois... " souffla-t-elle en sortant du pentalon les pans de la chemise du Serpentard.

Elle toucha la peau que ses mains cherchaient depuis des mois. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut lorsqu'elle le sentit se cambrer légèrement sous son toucher.

" Une dernière fois... " acquiéça Drago en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La brunette ne feignit pas le gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle forçait les lèvres du blond avec sa langue. Celui-ci grogna de satisfaction, en plongeant ses doigts dans la cheveulure indisciplinée de la jeune fille, la rapprochant toujours un peu plus de lui. Leurs langues se cherchaient désespérément, et les mains d'Hermione parcouraient avidement le dos du blond.

Lorsque les ongles de la Préfète effleurèrent sa colonne vertébrale, Drago gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se dégagea brusquement de lui, complètement essoufflée, regardant les lèvres gonfflées du blond. Prise d'une soudaine colère, elle le giffla de toutes ses forces, et s'engouffra précipitemment dans sa chambre, d'un pas mal assuré.

Drago ne bougea pas, et reprit doucement sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte d'où s'était enfermée la brunette, un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se frottait doucement sa joue endolorie.

" Je t'aime aussi, mon amour... " murmura-t-il en regagnant également sa chambre, où Blaise devait l'attendre.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Les yeux embrumés de larmes, Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, alors que la rouquine sortait de la salle de bains, légèrement surprise.

" Eh bien ma belle... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " murmura Ginny en s'assayant à ses côtés.

" Ginny... Il... Il a... Il a recommencé... " balbutia la brunette sans lever la tête de son oreiller où elle avait enfoui sa tête.

" Il t'a insultée? " interrogea la plus jeune des Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

" Non... Il... Il m'a... On s'est... " répondit Hermione à travers ses larmes.

" Bon, écoute... Tu vas prendre une bonne douche, te détendre, et après on en discutera... " fit la rouquine avec fermeté.

Hermione se leva et traversa la chambre en sanglotant toujours, d'un pas traînant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain une demie heure plus tard, Ginny l'attendait assise sur son lit, emmitoufflée dans un peignoir rouge à l'effigie de Griffondor, une boîte de mouchoirs dans les mains. Elle tappota doucement la place à côté d'elle, et la brunette s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

" Ca va mieux? " demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage.

" Oui, merci... " répondit la Préfète avec un faible sourire.

" Parfait... Maintenant, raconte-moi tout... " enchaîna la rouquine.

" J'ai succombé Ginny... Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il m'a embrassée et j'ai... J'ai... " commença Hermione en sentant les larmes lui monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

" Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer! T'as perdu pied! Je te connais par coeur... Je vois pas pourquoi tu enchaînes les filles et les garçons de cette manière. Tu dis qu'il n'en est pas la cause, mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je veux bien qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble, Luna n'est pas contre, et tu as de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse et que tu sois ma meilleure amie. Heureusement que j'arrive à l'ammadouer..." fit Ginny, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de la fille dont elle était amoureuse.

" Tu as toujours été là pour moi... " répondit Hermione en prenant la boîte de mouchoirs que lui tendait la rouquine.

" Et je serai toujours là pour toi... " dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

" Gin'... Il faut que tu me présentes une de tes copines... " fit la brunette au bout de quelques minutes.

" Non, Hermione! Mes copines ne sont pas les joujoux de la Préfète-en-Chef! Je t'ai présentée plus des 3/4 des gens que je connais, ce qui équivaut à 1/3 de Poudlard... Ca ne t'a pas suffit? Va voir l'une de tes anciennes conquêtes! " s'écria Ginny en se levant d'un bond.

" Non, Gin'... Je veux quelqu'un de nouveau... S'il te plaît... Pour moi... Et après je te demanderai plus rien. " supplia Hermione en lui faisant sa plus belle tête de chien battu.

" Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête-là... " conseilla la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

" Allez! " fit la brunette en sautillant sur son lit.

" Je t'ai dit: " non " ... " répondit Ginny.

Ginny Weasley était connue pour son tempérament fougueux et son mauvais caractère. Même avec ses amis les plus proches. Quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

" S'il te plaît... " murmura Hermione en se levant.

" Non! " répliqua la rouquine en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

" Une dernière... " continua la brunette en s'avançant vers elle avec lenteur.

" NON! " cria Ginny, des éclairs dans les yeux.

La Préfète eut un léger sourire en coin en se dirigeant toujours vers son amie.

" Tu veux la guerre! " lui demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

" Hermione non! Ne t'approches pas! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas! Je... " commença Ginny.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la brunette s'était jetée sur elle, la chatouillant sur le ventre. Celle-ci s'écroula par terre, elle était très sensible sur cette partie de son corps, et Hermione le savait bien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une lutte acharnée, la rouquine capitula.

" Meridith Wingston, 6 ème année, Poufsouffle... " lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

La Préfète se releva, légèrement surprise.

" La brune aux yeux verts? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Elle-même... " lui répondit Ginny en s'assayant maladroitement contre le mur.

" Tu penses que j'ai mes chances? " fit Hermione, légèrement perplexe.

" Elle t'admire beaucoup... " répliqua la rouquine en haussant les épaules.

" Waw! Ah ben ça alors! " dit la brunette en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide.

" Tu ressors les expressions de mon frère, toi, maintenant? " demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil.

" A force de rester avec lui, c'est obligé... " répondit Hermione les yeux toujours dans le vide.

" Humm... T'es pas un peu amoureuse de lui? " l'interrogea la rouquine, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines.

" Ah non! Mon béguin pour ton frère, c'était il y a longtemps! J'en ai un autre maintenant et c'est pas un... " s'écria Hermione en levant ses yeux chocolat vers son amie.

" Je t'ai eue! " hurla la rouquine en s'écroulant de rire.

" Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase! " s'écria Hermione, prête à se jeter à nouveau sur son amie.

" Mais j'ai très bien compris! " fit Ginny en se levant d'un bond.

La rouquine commença à courir à l'autre bout de la pièce pour échapper à l'emprise de la Préfète, alors que les yeux de cette dernière lui lançait des éclairs, furieuse.

" Va te faire... " commença-t-elle avec hargne.

" Hey! Tu serais vulgaire avec moi? " la coupa Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, mais prête à éclater de rire.

" Tu l'as mérité! " s'écria Hermione en se dirigeant vers elle.

" Je te connais par coeur, je te l'ai déjà dit! " lui fit la rouquine en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

" Tu rêves en couleurs! Jamais je n'avouerai toute façon... " bouda la brunette en détournant le regard.

Elle se redirigea vers son lit, s'assit et prit son oreiller dans ses bras.

" Mais moi je sais ce que tu penses... Et je sais que tôt ou tard, même si t'agis comme une imbécile, tu te réveilleras! " reprit Ginny, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

" Mais bien sûr... " ronchonna la brunette, en serrant un peu plus son oreiller contre elle.

" Dis-moi... Tu penses que j'ai mes chances avec... Blaise? " lui demanda Ginny d'une petite voix, rougissant légèrement.

" Et Luna? " s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers son amie.

" C'est que pour le sexe là, Hermione... Luna, j'en suis amoureuse... " répliqua la rouquine en haussant des épaules.

" Tu es vraiment étrange par moment... " répondit la jeune fille en l'observant par dessus son oreiller.

" C'est pas grave... Alors? " fit la plus jeune des Weasley, dans un sourire malicieux.

" Va lui demander toi-même! " dit la Préfète en lui lançant le coussin en pleine visage.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre opposée...

" Je suis un imbécile! " s'écria Drago en claquant la porte.

Blaise se tenait devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, totalement habillé. En entendant son ami, il se tourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard légèrement surpris.

" Drago Malefoy s'insulte! On aura tout vu... " marmonna le jeune noir avec lassitude.

" Je l'ai laissée partir! Comment j'ai pu faire ça? " ragea le Serpentard en tournant en rond devant son lit défait.

Blaise le regarda quelques minutes, les mains dans les poches de son pentalon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les pans de sa chemise hors de son pentalon, la façon dont il défaisait sa cravate verte et argent, la façon dont il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blond platine... Oui... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau...

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami, attendant qu'il se calme.

" Bon... Reprenons depuis le début... De quoi tu parles? " l'interrogea-t-il en s'installant confortablement contre l'oreiller.

" Hermione! " s'écria ce dernier sans s'arrêter de bouger.

" Granger? " demanda le jeune métis, légèrement surpris.

" Non! La fille de Dumbledore! " marmonna Drago dans un soupir.

" Dumbledore a une fille qui s'appelle Hermione? " demanda Blaise sans rien comprendre.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et le fusilla du regard. A ce moment-là il paraissait fatigué, las de tout.

" Putain, Blaise! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? " ragea Malefoy avec colère.

" Qu'est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe vient faire là dedans? " enchaîna son ami sans prêter attention à la fureur qui animait le blond.

Il avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur. C'était toujours lui qui arrivait à le calmer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dès qu'il était en colère, il allait le voir, ils discutaient, et Drago finissait toujours par se calmer.

" Je te permets pas de l'insulter! " hurla le Préfet en contournant son lit pour se diriger vers son ami.

Drago semblait animé d'une fureur sans nom. Il avait enlevé son masque impassible qu'il mettait tout le temps devant les autres. Il savait que devant Blaise, il pouvait être lui-même.

" Pourtant tu te gênes pas toi! " répliqua Zabini en se redressant; un peu vexé.

" Moi, c'est pas pareil! " s'écria Malefoy en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

Blaise savait qu'il n'allait pas le frapper. Jamais il n'avait osé le frapper. Il le prenait toujours par le col de sa chemise, et après un long combat optique, Drago finissait par le lâcher, et tombait à côté de lui en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

La première fois, cela avait un peu laissé le jeune homme perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy n'assouvisse pas ses pulsions sur lui. Mais petit à petit, alors que lui commençait à tomber amoureux du blond, il s'était rendu compte que Malefoy le considérait comme un véritable ami, et que jamais il ne lèverait sa main sur lui.

" Ah ouais? Et pourquoi ça? " demanda le jeune noir en le défiant du regard.

" Parce que moi je l'aime, connard! " cracha Drago en le lâchant brusquement.

Il parut légèrement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Blaise, en se prenant la tête dans les mains, et en soupirant bruyemment.

" Ah parce que quand un Malefoy aime, il insulte? Putain, j'aurais dû te laisser m'insulter jusqu'en 4 ème année alors! Qu... Quoi? T'es... T'es amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe Miss-Je-Sais-Tout griffondorienne de Granger? J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule! Putain, Drago mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu sur ce coup! " s'écria brusquement Blaise en réalisant l'aveu de son ami.

Son coeur venait de se briser une nouvelle fois face à l'impitoyable Malefoy. Comment allait-il se relever encore de ses attaques?

" Mais j'en sais foutre rien! Elle m'avait proposé une semaine de sexe l'année dernière... C'est la seule qui me résistait, Blaise! Comment je pouvais résister à ça? Mon instinct de chasseur refusait de laisser passer une chance pareille de me la faire! Et puis... Je sais pas... C'est arrivé... Je l'ai embrassée... " avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

" Quoi? Bordel, c'est elle ton premier amour? C'est elle qui t'a brisé le coeur? " s'écria Blaise qui essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce que lui disait son ami.

Mais Drago ne répondait pas et secouait toujours sa tête, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même ce qu'il disait.

" Réponds-moi, enfoiré! " hurla Zabini en le saisissant brusquement par le col de la chemise.

Son regard de braise rencontra le regard glacé de Malefoy, et il fut légèrement déstabilisé en voyant la détresse qui y habitait. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là. Il voulait lui faire oublier le temps d'une étreinte son malheur.

" Oui! Oui, c'est elle! Voilà, t'es satisfait? " cracha Malefoy en dégageant de sa prise.

" J'arrive pas à y croire... " murmura le jeune homme.

" Eh bien moi non plus figure-toi! Moi non plus... " ragea Drago en saisissant un coussin vert qui traînait sur son lit.

" T'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant elle? " risqua Zabini avec un peu d'hésitation.

Si un Malefoy pouvait rougir, Blaise aurait juré qu'à ce moment précis il aurait vu les joues de son ami prendre une belle petite couleur poupre. Mais au lieu de ça, il vit ses machoires se contracter.

" Un baiser, c'est intime... " lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Les yeux du jeune noir s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il commençait à douter de la santé mentale de son ami. Sérieusement...

" Mais t'es foutrement cinglé Malefoy, tu le sais ça? " s'écria Blaise en arrachant des mains le coussin que Drago maltraitait par signe de nervosité depuis quelques minutes.

" Blaise... Rends-moi un service. " souffla ce dernier en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Sûrement pas! " lui répondit son ami.

" S'il te plaît... " insista Drago.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de politesse. Très peu de personnes savaient que le Prince de Serpentard connaissait l'existence de ce mot...

" Je t'ai dit: " non ", bordel! " ragea Blaise en perdant patience.

" Présente moi une fille... " fit le blond sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

Il savait que s'il ne perdait pas patience, s'il utilisait les bons mots, Blaise finirait par céder. Il lui cédait toujours, et il avait honte d'abuser de sa gentillesse.

" Hein? " marmonna le Serpentard en regardant Drago.

" T'en connais pas mal, toi! " lui expliqua ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

C'était vrai que Blaise avait des relations dans l'école. A part chez les Griffondor, il les évitait toujours. Mais de là à ce que Drago Malefoy, celui qui connaissait tout sur tout le monde, celui qui était cencé connaître le tout-Poudlard lui demandait de lui faire rencontrer une fille... Non! Il était en plein délire! Il fallait que Drago soit vraiment désespéré pour qu'il lui demande un truc pareil...

" Moins que toi! " lui dit-il en s'assayant à côté de lui, ne sâchant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Sur le coup, Blaise pensait qu'ils avaient l'air de deux imbéciles en ce matin de Mars, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit qui avait été témoin de leur nuit pleine de passion et de désirs. Elle était bien loin cette nuit... A cause d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment avait-elle réussi à mettre Drago Malefoy dans cet état? Oui... Comment avait-elle pu?...

" Peu importe... Je veux du nouveau... T'as bien ça dans tes effectifs, non? " lui demanda le blond en lui lançant un coup d'oeil furtif pour vérifier qu'il cherchait bien dans sa mémoire quelqu'un susceptible de faire l'affaire...

" Et pourquoi je te présenterai une fille, Malefoy? " renchérit Blaise en se tournant complètement vers lui.

" Parce que je suis ton ami... " essaya ce dernier avec un sourire.

" Tu es beaucoup plus que mon ami... " murmura le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre en se détournant à nouveau.

Jamais il ne pourrait soutenir ce regard bleu... Non, jamais il ne pourrait.

" Allez! S'il te plaît! Je ferai ce que tu voudras après... " lui dit le blond avec son meilleur sourire charmeur.

Blaise soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait lui résister s'il commençait à lui sourire de cette façon. Et ce petit con le savait bien... Soudain il eut une idée. Une idée diabolique, inespérée, mais s'il fallait qu'il passe par là pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il le ferait...

" Vraiment tout? " lui demanda-t-il incertain.

" Ouais... " lui affirma Drago en haussant des épaules.

" Ok... Meridith Wingston, 6 ème année, Poufsouffle... " lâcha Blaise.

Drago se mit à réfléchir. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part...

" La brune aux yeux verts? Elle est pas lesbienne? " fit-il un peu étonné.

" Elle joue sur les deux tableaux... " répondit le Serpentard aux yeux d'ambre avec lassitude.

" Et elle se débrouille? " questionna Drago avec un sourire en coin.

" Elle pourrait te faire monter aux rideaux, ouais... " fit son ami en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Impeccable... Exatactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec une autre fille. Du moins, essayer encore une fois. Maintenant, il fallait juste prier Merlin sait quoi pour que ça marche.

" Alors ça marche... " lui dit-il en s'allongeant à son tour.

Il restèrent comme ça, sans rien dire quelques minutes. La respiration de Drago berçait paisiblement Blaise, mais ce dernier eut subitement quelque chose à l'esprit.

" Et au fait... Tu crois que... J'aurais mes chances avec la petite Weasley? " risqua-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le blond qui avait les yeux fermés.

Celui ouvrit ses yeux soudainement. Avait-il mal entendu? Blaise voulait se faire la petite Weasley?

" Toi? Et une Griffondor? " le nargua-t-il incrédule.

" Et alors? Tu l'as bien fait, toi! " riposta ce dernier, vexé.

" C'est pas pareil! " s'écria Drago.

" Pourquoi? " demanda Blaise en retenant un sourire guoguenard.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer bruyemment.

" T'es amoureux d'elle? " reprit le blond, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

" Non! C'est que pour le sexe! Et faut bien inover! " répondit son ami d'un ton morne.

" Je croyais que tu préférais les garçons... " déclara Drago qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Il avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête. D'abord la scène avec Hermione, maintenant Blaise qui voulait se faire la petite Weasley qui était la petite amie en titre de sa chère et tendre... Lui voulait Hermione, qui elle, voulait Ginny, qui voulait Hermione et Blaise, et Blaise voulait... Blaise voulait Ginny! Quel putain de cercle vicieux...

" Non... Je préfère _un_ garçon, c'est différent... " murmura le jeune noir sans que Drago ne l'entende.

" Elle te regardait d'une façon assez gourmande tout à l'heure... " fit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Ca lui faisait du bien de parler de filles avec son ami. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet avec quelqu'un.

" Ouais, c'est pour ça que je te demande... " enchaîna Blaise en jouant nochemment avec sa cravate.

" Si elle te regarde comme ça, c'est qu'elle n'en pense pas moins... " répondit Drago en toute logique.

C'était vrai en plus! Il avait lui-même appris à ses dépends qu'on pouvait tout dire par un regard. Et celui de la petite rouquine en disait long à propos des intentions qu'elle projetait sur son ami.

" Donc j'ai mes chances... " dit Blaise sur un ton neutre.

" Sans doute... " répondit Drago en observant le haut de son lit à baldaquin.

" Tu peux pas demander à Granger? " demanda son ami d'une petite voix, comme s'il craignait sa réponse.

Drago se releva brusquement, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Le sang battant ses tempes, il tentait désespérément de garder son calme.

" Putain, t'es dingue! Va lui demander toi-même! T'es pas assez grand peut-être? Faut que je te tienne la main? " hurla-t-il.

Merde... Il avait pourtant essayé de rester calme...

" Va te faire foutre! " ragea Blaise qui se redressa également.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres pleines du blond, un éclat de malice dans ses yeux.

" Humm... Par toi, je dis pas non... " lui susura-t-il plein de sous-entendus.

" Putain, t'es trop con quand tu t'y mets... " rigola son ami en le poussant par l'épaule.

Ils rièrent ensemble quelques instants, et Drago se dicida à se lever, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. C'était le week-end, mais il avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air pour se vider la tête. Surtout s'il allait retenter une expérience avec une fille... Encore une fois...

" Blaise... " dit-il en attrapant un pull qui traînait sur son bureau.

" Humm! " demanda le jeune noir en s'étirant.

" On dit souvent des " putain " dans nos phrases, t'as pas remarqué? " fit Drago sur un ton anodin.

" Ouais... C'est parce qu'on adore ça! Hein, ma poule! " répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Il prit le blond par le pull et le tira jusqu'à la sortie de sa chambre, alors que celui-ci était reparti dans un fou rire.

" Enfoiré! " réussit-il à dire en refermant la porte.

oOoOo...oOoOo

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, les deux garçons se figèrent sur place. Sur le sofa rouge en face d'eux se trouvaient les deux filles qui hantaient leurs pensées respectives. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir fait attention à eux, alors qu'elles riaient à pleine gorge.

Blaise se raccla la gorge, ce qui les stoppa net et les fit retourner d'un même mouvement. Il dévorait la rouquine des yeux, alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de cette dernière, tandis qu'Hermione fusillait du regard le blond. Drago ne cilla pourtant pas. Il affrontait ce regard chocolat comme s'il regardait le visage d'un personnage sur un tableau quelconque, ne prêtant pas attention à l'expression des yeux.

" Viens, Gin'... Quand les Serpents se montrent, c'est de mauvais augure... " fit la brunette en saisissant violemment son amie par la main.

" Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire? " lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Prendre l'air! " s'exclama Hermione sans prêter attention aux autres.

" Je te dérange? Je te signale que j'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi! " cracha Malefoy en la regardant se diriger vers la sortie.

" Hélas oui! Pourquoi ces putains de professeurs ont-ils mis le plus vil des Serpents au poste de Préfet-en-Chef! Parce que ton père a été envoyé à Azkaban, et qu'ils éprouvaient des remords? " hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin sur ce coup... Elle savait qu'il était très sensible sur certains sujets, et celui-là en faisait indéniablement parti.

" Là, tu vas trop loin, Granger! Je ne te permets pas! " hurla à son tour le beau blond.

" Euh... Ma chérie, je ne veux pas prendre parti contre toi, mais il n'a pas tord. " fit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrement vers elle, et elle se sentit quelque peu rougir devant tant d'attention.

" Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense! Je le hais, il me dégoûte! " cracha la Préfète.

Telle une furie, la Préfète se précipita vers la sortie, laissant Ginny seule avec les deux Serpentard.

" Désolée... " marmonna la rouquine au bout d'un moment de silence pesant.

" J'en ai rien à foutre de tes escuses! Elle n'a pas à me parler comme ça! " lui répondit Malefoy avec hargne.

" Parce que c'est vrai que tu prends des gants, toi, quand tu lui parles! " répliqua Ginny d'un ton acide.

" C'est pas pareil! " se défendit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

" Non c'est sûr, toi, c'est pire! " lui lança Ginny en se levant du sofa.

" Je croyais que tu n'approuvais pas ce qu'elle avait dit! " fit Drago en la toisant de ses yeux bleus.

" Mais je n'approuve pas non plus ce que toi, tu lui dis... " répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant également vers la sortie.

Une fois partie, Drago soupira d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient chiantes ces filles! Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot.

" Putain, les filles! Toutes pareilles... " marmonna-t-il à l'intention de Blaise.

" Bon allez, viens... Faut que je trouve Meridith... " lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

oOoOo...oOoOo

" Hermione! Attend-moi! Mais ne va pas si vite!... Bon, ça suffit maintenant! T'arrêtes tes conneries! " s'écria Ginny les joues rouges.

La caractéristique des Weasley était très connue. Quand les joues commençaient à s'enflammer, c'était qu'ils perdaient patience. Quand les oreilles prenaient à leur tour une couleur pourpre, c'était qu'ils commençaient à être en colère. Et enfin, quand la rougeur prenait place sur le cou et le visage, c'était que l'explosion made in Weasley n'allait pas tarder. La rouquine en était donc à la première étape. Hermione pouvait rapidement rattrapper le coup.

" T'as vu comment il m'a parlée? " lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

" Tu as vu comment toi, tu lui as parlé? " riposta la rouquine en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air grognon.

Merlin, qu'Hermione détestait quand elle prenait cette attitude...

" Tu le défends! " s'écria-t-elle.

Calme... Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver... N'est-ce pas?

" Non, je suis neutre là-dedans... Hermione, ma chérie... Je te saisis pas trop dans cette histoire. Pourquoi tu joues comme ça? " lui demanda Ginny en s'adoucissant également.

" Je ne joue pas... " marmonna la brunette en détournant son regard.

" Noooooooon! Tu fais juste mumuse avec les autres... Blaise a peut-être raison! Ta place est sans doute chez les Serpents, pas chez les Lions! " s'enflamma la plus jeune des Weasley.

" Comment oses-tu me dire ça! " hurla Hermione.

Ca y était... Deux caractères explosifs qui essayaient de s'expliquer, ça devait finir obligatoirement de cette façon...

" Comment oses-tu jouer avec lui comme ça! " hurla Ginny, dont les oreilles commençaient à devenir sacrément rouges.

Deuxième étape enclenchée... Hermione réussira-t-elle à mettre sa meilleure amie hors d'elle?

" C'est qu'un connard! " se défendit la brunette, les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà... Elle allait se remettre à pleurer... Et pour quoi? Ou plus tôt; pour qui? Elle venait de le dire: un connard... Selon elle.

" C'est un être humain! " s'écria Ginny.

" C'est un coureur de jupons! Il me fera du mal tôt ou tard et c'est un Serpentard! " ragea Hermione.

Ginny ne pouvait pas le défendre comme ça. Elle finirait tôt ou tard par reprendre contenance et retrouver sa raison égarée.

" Il n'est plus comme avant et tu le sais parfaitement! " cria la rouquine.

Eh bien non... Elle lui tiendrait tête jusqu'au bout... Foutu caractère!

" Non, Gin', c'est là que tu te trompes! Il est toujours comme avant... Tu le vois bien! Il enchaîne toujours les conquêtes d'un soir à part avec Zabini! " fit la Préfète qui commençait elle aussi à perdre ses moyens.

" Et toi t'es pas pareille peut-être? Des mois que tu te comportes comme une gourgandine! " enchaîna la rouquine.

Oups... Le cou commençait à devenir rouge... Mauvais signe... Très, très mauvais signe.

" Ne me traîtes pas de gourgandine! " hurla Hermione piquée à vif.

" Tiens! Je vais me gêner! GOUR-GAN-DI-NE ! " fit Ginny sur le même ton.

" Euh... Escusez-moi... " dit une petite voix à côté d'elles.

" Oh! La ferme! Tu vois pas qu'on est... oh... Meridith... " fit Hermione en se tournant vers celle qui osait les interrompre dans leur discution.

Meridith Wingston, 6 ème année de Poufsouffle se tenait en face d'elle, l'air profondément gêné, remettant maladroitement une mèche de sa longue cheveulure brune derrière son oreille droite.

" Désolée de vous déranger mais euh... Voilà, c'est assez délicat, mais... Hier soir à minuit, on a changé les mots de passe et euh... Je ne sais pas quel est le mien. " murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione la trouva adorable ainsi. A croquer...

" Ah bon? Comment ça se fait? " demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire.

" Eh bien... Je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir cette nuit... J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande... " avoua la brune dans un murmure.

Elle rougit de plus belle, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de la Préfète.

" Oh... Et avec qui?... Ben quoi? Je suis Préfète-en-Chef! J'ai le droit de savoir! " se défendit Hermione en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Ginny.

" Euh... Avec... Luna Lovegood... " dit Meridith d'une toute petite voix.

" Quoi? Avec Luna? T'as passé la nuit, _toute_ la nuit dernière avec Luna? " s'écria la rouquine.

Dernière étape enclenchée! Ginny pouvait désormais rivaliser avec les plus belles tomates du potager de Poudlard. L'irruption du volcan Weasley allait bientôt se mettre en route.

" Eh bien... Oui... " murmura la jeune Poufsouffle sans les regarder.

" Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, 6 ème année, assez dingue et dont le père est le directeur du Chicaneur? C'est bien avec cetteLuna-_là_ avec qui tu as passé ta nuit? " questionna la rouquine en essayant de rester calme.

Chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop à faire, vu que ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles.

" Euh oui... Je connais pas d'autre Luna, désolée... " fit Meridith avec un petit sourire.

" Je vous laisse... Faut que j'y aille... J'ai deux mots à lui dire à celle-là! " s'écria la rouquine en partant vers le Nord-Ouest du château.

" Mais! C'était juste pour... me montrer Jupiter et ses satellites, j'ai des problèmes en Astronomie et elle ne voulait pas être dérangée par Rusard alors... Non... Elle m'attend plus maintenant... Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme gaffe sur ce coup. Bon... Eh bien... Est-ce que tu peux me donner mon mot de passe!... S'il te plaît... " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

" Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille faire un tour toutes les deux? " lui proposa la brunette en faisant un pas vers elle avec un regard de prédateur.

" Oh... Euh... Eh bien oui mais... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... Et il faut que je révise pour mon devoir d'Astronomie... " lui répondit la jeune fille en rougissant encore plus.

" C'est pas grave! Retournons dans la Salle sur Demande... S'il y a des trucs que t'as pas compris... Je te les expliquerai... " dit la Préfète en passant une main sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise et lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione, qui lui répondit avec un sourire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Cette journée s'annonçait des plus passionnante, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le 7 ème étage du château.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Magnifique... Cette fille était vraiment géniale! Derrière ses airs de Sainte-nitouche coïncée, la garce cachait bien son jeu. Le seul petit inconvénient, c'est qu'il fallait la chauffer pour la mettre en route. Hermione n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de choses, elle se sentait toujours un peu idiote à aguicher ses proies. Mais celle-là... Hummm... Elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir fait. Des lèvres à damner un saint... Une poitrine assez généreuse... Des courbes harmonieuses... Et Merlin sait si elle savait se servir de sa langue... Mais surtout, surtout, trois fabuleux orgasmes. Qu'elle avait eus en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre, mais trois orgasmes quand même. La Préfète aurait bien aimé un quatrième round, mais l'heure avançée ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Alors elle lui avait donné rendez-vous le soir-même, au même endroit. C'était pas dans ses habitudes de revoir une de ses anciennes conquêtes, mais celle-là en valait vraiment la peine. Mais il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle s'attache. Elle avait déjà morfflé avec l'autre imbécile de Malefoy. Et dire que c'était à lui qu'elle pensait pour ses orgasmes...

" Oh non... Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, bon sang? " murmura la brunette en accélérant le pas dans les escaliers.

" Granger... Exactement la personne que je voulais voir. " marmonna une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se figea légèrement et se retourna, pour faire face à Blaise Zabini qui descendait les marches pour être à sa hauteur.

" Malefoy n'est pas là? " demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder par dessus son épaule.

" Non... Il m'attend dans la Grande Salle, je cherchais une personne avec qui on t'a vue, dit-on... " lui répondit-il.

" J'ai horreur des " on ", Zabini... Sois plus précis... " cracha-t-elle en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

" Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Wingston? " demanda le Serpentard, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La Préfète eut un rire nerveux. Décidément, les Serpents ne manquaient pas d'air.

" Et en quoi ça te regarde? " le questionna-t-elle.

" La réponse est donc: " oui... " " répondit le jeune noir avec un rictus suffisant.

" La réponse est donc: " Va te faire foutre. " " ragea la brunette, de mauvaise humeur.

" J'irai ce soir Granger, t'inquiète pas. " fit Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione sentit la jalousie grandir en elle. Ce petit con osait la narguer.

" T'aimes ça quand il t'encule... " enchaîna-t-elle avec un mauvais rictus sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle avait un foutu caractère, celle-là. Pas étonnant que Malefoy en soit dingue.

" T'es jalouse? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Humpf! " fit la brunette en détournant les yeux.

Erreur... Il allait se rendre compte qu'elle mentait.

" Tu t'envoies pourtant bien en l'air tous les soirs. Mais peut-être pas avec la personne que tu voudrais. " lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Putain d'enfoiré! Ce con la narguait. Il savait et il la narguait! Comment ça, il savait? Il savait quoi!...

" T'insinues quoi? Que j'ai envie de me faire Malefoy? " lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les machoires.

" C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit... " lui répondit-il, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres pleines.

" Non, mais tu l'as pensé très fort. Alors écoute bien ceci: oui, j'ai envie de me le faire, oui, je pense à lui à chaque secondes de la journée, oui, je deviens une... gourgandine à cause de lui pour le rendre dingue, oui, ça me rend malade de le voir faire de même, oui, j'ai horreur de te voir avec lui surtout quand il te serre contre lui possessivement, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir les boules, oui, j'en suis accro, oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et oui, je suis peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui. Autre chose? " enchaîna Hermione d'une seule traîte.

Waw! Ca faisait trop de bien les confessions de ce genre. Mais... Ca allait peut-être avoir des conséquences majeures sur sa vie future. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se confier comme ça au meilleur ami de son pire ennemi! Elle était tombée sur la tête! Ou elle était pas encore descendue de son nuage.

" T'es aussi dingue que lui, Granger. " lui fit-il en la regardant, légèrement amusé.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre! " cracha-t-elle, plus en rage contre elle-même que contre lui.

" Et si je te dis que lui aussi, il pense à toi? Que lui aussi, il enchaîne pour te faire réagir et te rendre dingue? Qu'il a horreur de voir la petite Weasley dans tes bras? Qu'il est accro? Qu'il a des sentiments? Et que... Et que lui, c'est certain, il est tombé amoureux de toi? " lui demanda Blaise.

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle réagisse. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette mascarade. Il en avait marre de voir Drago faire l'imbécile.

" Je te croirais pas... " murmura la jeune fille, un peu déstabilisée.

Pourquoi, oui pourquoi il fallait qu'il lui dise ça? C'était pas assez compliqué, non!

" C'est bien dommage. " fit le jeune métis sur le même ton.

" Va te faire foutre, Zabini... Dégage. " cracha la Préfète en le poussant violemment.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Non, elle allait pas pleurer pour Malefoy.

" Pourquoi tu veux pas vous donner une chance? " questionna Blaise en restant tout de même à la même hauteur qu'elle.

Et voilà! C'est parti mon kiki! Un Serpentard qui parle de sentiments et qui essaye de caser son meilleur ami avec celle qui est cencée être sa pire ennemie.

" Griffondor et Serpentard, tu te souviens? Et puis... Un fils de Mangemort avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, non mais là, on nagerait en plein délire. " lui répondit-elle.

De l'eau sur sa joue droite. De l'eau sur sa joue gauche. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait devant un Serpentard.

" Et le rapprochement des maisons, t'en fais quoi? " questionna Blaise.

Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier qu'elle était lamentable à pleurer devant lui comme ça.

" Tu tiens compte des paroles de Dumbledore, maintenant? " le questionna-t-elle en essuyant maladroitement ses joues.

" Et pourquoi pas? Il n'est pas complètement dingue, après tout. Il a fait de grandes choses dans sa vie. " fit-il en haussant ses épaules.

Il devait faire comme s'il ne la voyait pas pleurer. Comme s'ils avaient une conversation civilisée.

" Dégage... " marmonnat-elle en le poussant à nouveau.

" Il va voir Meridith Wingston ce soir. Il voulait que je lui présente une fille. Pour essayer encore de t'oublier. " tenta-t-il en descendant cette fois-ci deux marches.

Hermione eut un petit hoquet.

" Et alors? " demanda-t-elle.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Ca servirait à rien. Il avait de la patience, mais face à un caractère de cochon, il ne pouvait rien. Il en avait déjà un à la maison du nom de Drago Malefoy, inutile d'en rajouter un autre du nom d'Hermione Granger.

" Inutile de discuter avec toi, Granger. Ca sert à rien. " lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bas de l'escalier.

" Zabini... Pourquoi tu fais ça? " lui demanda la Préfète.

Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle s'était assise sur une marche, un peu plus haut et ne cachait plus ses larmes. Elle était... Oui, elle était mignonne, comme ça. Elle n'avait rien d'une fille superficielle, et elle n'avait rien de la fille qu'elle essayait d'être depuis quelques mois. A ce moment-là, elle était redevenue la vraie Hermione Granger.

" De quoi? " marmonna le Serpentard.

" De me jeter dans ses bras... Je sais très bien que... C'est pas qu'un simple ami pour toi. " sanglota-t-elle.

" Non, c'est mon meilleur ami. " lui répondit Blaise en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

" Putain, joue pas avec les mots, bordel! " ragea la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond.

" Qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire... " fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la faire chier... C'était dingue cette manie!

" Et n'évite pas le sujet, s'il te plaît. " marmonna la jeune fille.

Putain de merde! Elle venait d'être polie avec lui... Ca en été fini d'elle.

" C'est justement parce que je l'aime que je veux le voir heureux, Granger. " répondit Blaise au bout d'un instant.

Ca y était. Il devenait intime avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et lui confiait ce qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne et surtout pas à la personne concernée: l'amour de sa vie.

" Zabini! " fit Hermione en le sortant de ses réflexions.

" Quoi encore? " lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle détourna les siens, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Non... Ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.

" ... Non... Rien... " murmura-t-elle.

Il souffla d'impatience et continua à descendre les escaliers. La Grande Salle devait être presque pleine à cette heure.

" Zabini! " rappela la jeune fille, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Quoi, Granger? " ragea Blaise en continuant à descendre.

Elle n'allait pas lui faire le coup à chaque fois. Il avait autre chose à faire.

" Il la voit où? " lui demanda la Préfète d'une petite voix.

Et alors qu'il descendait les escaliers sans se retourner, un lent sourire étira ses lèvres pleines, et il décida de retourner sur ses pas.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Pourquoi l'avait-elle écouté? Putain, pourquoi l'avait -elle écouté? Et s'il lui faisait un sale coup? S'il se moquait d'elle? Ca se trouve, Malefoy ne viendrait pas. Ca se trouve, ils étaient tous les deux en train de se foutre de sa gueule dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, et demain, tout le monde allait savoir. Comme une lionne en cage... Elle tournait et retournait dans la chambre du Serpentard comme une lionne en cage. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là après le dîner. Or, ça faisait plus d'une heure et demie. Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à arracher les petites peaux.

"_ Non! Non, je vais résister! J'en ai rien à foutre s'il vient pas. Ca ne m'affecte pas_. " se dit-elle en replaçant maladroitement une mèche de cheveux.

" Je suis pitoyable! " marmonna-t-elle au moment où la porte de la chambre s'entre-ourvrait.

" Mets-toi à l'aise... J'arrive, je vais prendre une douche. " fit la voix de Drago.

" _Me mettre à l'aise? _" se demanda la brunette.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle portait. Rien de bien attrayant. Un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Une queue de cheval. Il n'y avait pas plus décontracté. Elle avait besoin d'un massage. Quelqu'un ne pouvait pas lui faire un massage? Il fallait aussi qu'elle respire profondément, et surtout qu'elle n'imagine pas Malefoy nu sous la douche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rappelle qu'il avait un grain de beauté au dessus du nombril. Ni de la légère cicatrice sur ses côtes à droite, qu'il s'était faite au Quidditch. Ni à la façon dont il se servait de sa langue. Dire qu'elle l'avait nargué avec ça... Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Elle sentait sa gorge s'assecher. Ses mains devenaient moites.

Elle se décida à aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire en la voyant? Il s'attendait à passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Meridith Wingston, pas avec elle. Et s'il la virait sans ménagement? S'il lui disait que c'était trop tard? Si Zabini avait tord? Si Malefoy ne ressentait rien pour elle?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. Il était encore temps de prendre la fuite. C'était sans doute le meilleur choix à prendre. Elle se leva précipitemment, et courut vers la porte, avec la ferme intention d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et de pleurer toute la soirée. Elle allait poser sa main tremblante sur la poignet, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.

" _Oh... Mon... Dieu... _" se dit-elle, sans s'empêcher de détailler minutieusement le corps enroulé dans une serviette vert forêt devant elle.

Elle referma précipitemment la porte, et s'adossa contre, ne le laissant pas en placer une. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et une bouffée de chaleur montait lentement en elle. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration en fermant les yeux, mais la vue de Malefoy enroulé dans sa serviette était encore trop présente à son esprit.

" Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre? Ouvre cette putain de porte! " cria le blond à l'extérieur.

Paniquée, Hermione regarda de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre sortie, mais bien évidemment, il n'y en avait aucune. A part la fenêtre, mais ils devaient bien être au sixième étage, inutile de prendre trop de risques. Elle devrait donc affronter les foudres de Drago Malefoy, et aller pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après. Réjouissante soirée en perspective. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux!

Se décidant enfin à ouvrir, elle s'écarta un peu de la porte au moment où Malefoy fonçait dedans. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se retint en voyant qu'elle se tenait devant lui, les yeux baissés. Il rajusta sa serviette, et entra dans la chambre sans lui adresser la parole.

" Où est-elle? Où est Meridith? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit! " demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

" C'est... C'est pas moi... C'est Blaise, il m'a demandée de venir ici après le dîner. " murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il lui lança un regard plus que froid. Elle le sentit.

" T'es plus dévergondée comme ce matin? Y a pas assez de monde pour que tu te donnes en spectacle? " cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers son armoire d'où il sortit un pantalon plutôt large et un t-shirt noir.

Hermione encaissa le coup... Sans rien dire. Zabini lui avait dit de ne surtout pas répondre à ses provocations, car il n'allait pas lui laisser la tâche facile. C'était possible qu'elle morffle un peu avant qu'il ne cède.

" Drago, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on discute. " reprit-elle calmement, en se décidant à lever ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout: ne pas pleurer!

" Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. J'ai envie d'une fille que je vais aller chercher, puisqu'elle n'est pas là. " répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

" _Trouve quelque chose bon sang! Tu vas pas le laisser partir comme ça! _" cria son esprit.

" Moi aussi, je suis désolée, mais tu vas rester avec moi ce soir. T'iras pas voir cette fille! " lui dit-elle avec fermeté en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé.

" _Putain! C'est moi qui ai dit ça sur ce ton? _" se surprit la jeune fille.

" Ah ouais? Voyez-vous ça! On sort pas ensemble, Granger, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre! " la questionna Malefoy.

Hermione sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Etait-ce son imagination ou...? Oui, c'était bien ça... Il essayait de la tester. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui sortir un truc du genre. Tout allait se jouer bientôt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se loupe.

" Je... Je ne voulais pas que ça soit la dernière fois ce matin... " murmura la Préfète en baissant les yeux, d'une voix tremblante.

"_ Détermination! Zabini a dit " détermination! " Pas une voix tremblante qui monte dans les aïgus _! " se sermonna-t-elle. C'était surtout beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

" De quoi tu parles? " la nargua-t-il.

La jeune fille leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, les joues rougissantes. Il se moquait d'elle. Il profitait de la situation. Il la narguait. Avec ses bras croisés sur son torse... Sa position nonchalente... L'amusement qui se lisait dans ses yeux... Son sourire en coin... Ses cheveux mouillés, ses épaules larges, sa peau blanche qui appelait ses mains, ses lèvres rouges...

" _STOP! _" hurlèrent ses hormones à l'unisson.

" Tu sais bien... " murmura-t-elle en détournant à nouveau son regard.

" _Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'es cruche! Tu joues les allumeuses le matin, et les prudes le soir! _" se sermonna-t-elle.

" Non, sois plus précise, Granger. Je suis un peu perplexe. " lui demanda Drago en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle soupira et alla se planter devant lui. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers les siens. Elle passa ses bras hésitants autour de son cou, et appuya légèrement sur sa nuque, de telle sorte à ce qu'il baisse son visage vers elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda le Serpentard dans un souffle contre ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, il avait posé ses deux mains sur sa taille, et commençait à passer ses doigts agiles sous le fin tissu du t-shirt.

" Je te montre ce que je voulais pas faire avec toi pour la dernière fois ce matin. " murmura la jeune fille en se collant contre le blond.

" Et qui te dit que moi, j'ai envie? " la nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

" Tes yeux parlent pour toi, Malefoy, t'as rien à dire! " lui répondit la brunette avec le même sourire.

" Et qu'est-ce que t'y vois? " lui demanda le Serpentard en se redressant légèrement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

" Embrasse-moi... " lui ordonna Hermione en se hissant un peu sur la pointe des pieds.

" Avec plaisir... " répondit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et un choeur d'anges chanta haut et fort dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le matin-même. Non... Là, c'était tendre, c'était doux, c'était presque iréel. Hermione allait se détâcher des lèvres de son amant, mais il la saisit violemment par la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Avidemment, il explora sa bouche, les faisant ronronner de satisfaction. La jeune fille se recula vers le lit, tout en embrassant Drago qui commençait à tirer sur le t-shirt indésirable de la Griffondor. Leurs bouches se séparèrent avec difficulté, et elle enleva précipitemment le vêtement gênant, dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme saccadée de la respiration d'Hermione. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux chocolat de la brunette et la vit impatiente. Avec une lenteur calculée, il enleva le t-shirt qu'il venait d'enfiler, et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre, alors que la jeune fille écrasait une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne et faisait glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard, et qu'elle l'allongeait sur elle. Les mains de la Griffondor voyagèrent sur ses épaules, redécouvrant son torse, ses côtes, son ventre. A cette caresse, les abdominaux du blond se contractèrent, et il se détâcha de sa bouche. Elle gémit de cette perte, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser.

" Stop... C'est trop facile. " haleta-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

Décidée, elle se leva, et se mit bien droite en face de lui. Lentement, elle défit les boutons de son jean. Il suivait avec avidité la progression de ses doigts. Il retint légèrement son souffle lorsque le pentalon tomba sur le sol, dévoilant les fines jambes de la fille qu'il aimait. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et prit son visage en coupe.

" Je veux être avec toi... " lui murmura Hermione en déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser furtif.

" Et Weasley? " lui demanda Drago en la tirant vers lui.

" Elle sort avec Luna Lovegood en fait... Et elle a des vues sur Zabini. " répondit la brunette en riant légèrement.

" Il veut se la faire aussi... " fit le blond avec un sourire pervers.

Ils rièrent et tombèrent ensemble sur le lit où ils roulèrent tout en s'embrassant. Hermione avait mis ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago, frottant leur intimité l'une contre l'autre. Dans un grognement sourd, il défit précipitemment son pentalon, et elle l'aida à l'enlever entièrement, dévoilant un boxer noir, qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Elle les saisit à pleines mains alors qu'il embrassait son cou, et faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches, s'attardant sur l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle haleta et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur son antre humide. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et sourit de la voir ainsi abandonnée. Il allait mettre la main dans sa petite culotte lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

" Ma chérie! Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta... oh... désolée. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà réconciliés, Blaise. " ria la rouquine en observant les deux amants intimement enlacés.

Hermione se redressa péniblement, des étoiles pleins les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle observa Ginny et Blaise qui se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée. Son amie avait l'air plus qu'amusé, alors que le Serpentard semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

" Bon, ça ne sera pas long, je veux juste ton autorisation, et on s'éclipse. Je peux utiliser ta chambre? Je me vois mal les emmener dans la tour de Griffondor... " lui demanda la plus jeune des Weasley.

" _Les_ emmener? " questionna la brunette d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Drago semblait plus qu'impatient de voir ces deux-là déguerpir, et soupira d'exaspération.

" Oui! Luna est dans la salle commune à côté. Elle a toujours rêvé de le faire à plusieurs. Et ça ne dérange pas Blaise. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour lui faire plaisir. " fit Ginny, amoureusement.

" Bon oui! Tu peux utiliser sa chambre, bordel! Dégagez avant que je ne vous lance un sort dont j'ai le secret! " s'écria Drago en leur lançant la première chose qui se trouvait sous sa main, c'est à dire, son pentalon.

" Oh c'est bon! Vous aviez qu'à fermer la chambre vous aussi! Et un sort d'insonorisation aussi, s'il vous plaît! Et de contraception, on sait jamais... Et n'oubliez pas le sort de nettoyage demain matin... Et... " enchaîna la rouquine en comptant sur ses doigts.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire malgré qu'elle soit encore sur son nuage rose. Elle savait parfaitement que son amie faisait exprès, rien que pour enrager un peu plus le Serpentard.

" DEGAGEZ! " hurla le blond, au moment où la Préfète posait une main sur son épaule droite pour le faire revenir un peu plus près d'elle.

Ginny éclata de rire, et saisit vigoureusement la main de Zabini avant de fermer la porte sur eux.

" Un truc à trois... " fit le Serpentard avec un sourire plein de malice, en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

Elle l'installa plus confortablement entre ses cuisses, sentant son membre se durcir à ce contact.

" Tu veux que j'aille chercher Meridith? " lui demanda la brunette en descendant son visage à sa hauteur.

" Non... Je te veux pour moi tout seul. " lui répondit-il en défaisant son soutien-gorge.

" Egoïste. " marmonna Hermione en approchant ses lèvres de celles du blond.

" Toujours, mon coeur. " dit Drago en écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble.

" Les sorts... " fit la brunette en se détachant du Serpentard.

" Je m'en fous, Granger. J'ai juste énormément envie de te faire l'amour... " lui répondit-il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Elle gémit encore une fois, et se laissa porter par ses sensations. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de son amant, et les passa sous le fin tissus du boxer, malaxant ses fesses avec langueur. Elle le voulait tellement depuis tous ces mois... Et voilà que son rêve le plus cher devenait enfin réalité. Elle se pressa d'avantage contre lui, lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle fois ses doigts se faire un chemin le long de ses côtes, et s'arrêter paresseusement en haut de ses cuisses. Hermione se détâcha de ses lèvres et grogna de frustration. Elle abandonna les fesses de Drago, et prit ses deux mains entre ses doigts, le guidant vers la fine toison humide. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle glissait doucement les mains de son amant dans sa petite culotte. Celui-ci la laissait faire, un léger sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Lorsque deux doigts entrèrent en elle, la Griffondor failli hurler de plaisir, et embrassa pssionnément Drago, enfonçant profondément sa langue dans sa bouche. Le Serpentard commença à bouger sensuellement en elle, alors que leur langues étaient en plein combat fiévreux, et que la jeune fille repartait dans les limbes du plaisir.

Elle le tourna violemment sur le côté au bout de quelques minutes d'une torture insoutenable. Hermione se mit à califourchon sur, se penchant vers ses lèvres pour les taquiner à nouveau. Malefoy grogna de frustration, alors qu'elle refusait d'approfondir leur baiser, mais laissa retomber lourdement sa tête quand celle-ci lécha langoureusement son cou. Lentement, mais sûrement, la jeune fille fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent l'élastique du boxer qu'elle sentait tendu sous elle. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long du ventre de son amant qui se contracta, plein d'inconfort. Drago la saisit brusquement par les cheveux, la forçant à lever la tête. Elle lui sourit scandaleusement, et il la rapprocha de lui, en lui donnant un baiser ardent. La Griffondor gémit, alors qu'elle consentait à approfondir le baiser, pendant qu'elle baissait le sous-vêtement du blond le long de ses cuisses. Leurs langues se taquinèrent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne sa bouche, et qu'elle prenne son membre dressé dans sa petite main droite, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Hermione commença un lent mouvement le long de la verge tendu, observant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. De temps en temps, elle déposait de légers baisers papillon sur son abdomen, son torse, s'attardant ici et là. Lorsqu'elle le sentit prêt à venir, elle conduisit la verge du Serpentard jusqu'à son entrée chaude, en se positionnant à cheval au dessus de lui. Levant son bassin, Drago la pénétra et sans qu'elle sâche comment, elle se retrouva sous son amant. Il embrassa longuement ses lèvres rouges, alla titiller sa poitrine, mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Hermione haleta et tenda une amorse de mouvement, mais il la saisit fermement par la taille, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas tout à fait qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Puis, doucement, tout doucement, il commença à bouger en elle. Instinctivement, la jeune fille laça ses jambes au creu des reins du Serpentard, et bougeait son bassin au rythme qu'il lui imposait. Petit à petit, ses mouvements se firent plus brusques, et elle dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles vaginaux se contracter, elle se redressa légèrement, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, lui faisant ressentir toutes les émotions qu'elle, ressentait à cet instant précis. Dans un moment d'extase, elle gémit violemment dans sa bouche, et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre sur les limbes du plaisir.

Quand il s'écroula sur elle, moite de sueur, elle le serra plus étroitement contre elle, savourant la sensation qu'elle croyait ne plus ressentir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il se retire d'elle, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle voulait qu'il s'endorme, là, sur son coeur qui battait encore très fort. Puis doucement, elle se laissa porter par la respiration un peu irrégulière de Drago, s'appaisa, et s'endormit avec son amant serré contre elle.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, lors qu'Hermione se réveilla, elle s'étira paresseusement, les yeux fermés, les souvenirs de la veille refaisant peu à peu surface. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussée, comme elle avait craint qu'il ne le fasse. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là au moment où elle ouvrirait ses yeux. Il n'était jamais là, elle en avait prit l'habitude. Elle le croiserait sans doute dans un couloir, et il lui désignerait un endroit discrètement où ils pourraient se retrouver pour s'échanger quelques caresses. Son estomac se tordit d'anticipation à cette pensée. Elle en était vraiment accro. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait pu l'oublier?

Soudain, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir assez brusquement.

" Ginny... " songea la Préfète en ouvrant légèrement ses yeux.

" Coucou ma chérie! Alors?... Pas trop fatiguée? " s'écria la rouquine en sautant sur le lit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

La brunette grogna sourdement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle émergeait encore du sommeil, et se redressa contre son oreiller. Elles échangèrent alors un regard complice.

" Comment fais-tu pour être toujours en forme après une nuit blanche? " demanda Hermione dans un baillement.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

" Question d'habitude! Alors! C'était comment!... Raconte! " s'excita-t-elle.

Hermione sourit légèrement devant l'impatience de son amie.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'était parfait... Tout plein de tendresse... De vraies retrouvailles. " lui répondit-elle.

" Tout plein de tendresse? Et moi qui m'attendait à un truc genre " tout plein de sauvagerie "... Je suis un peu déçue. " avoua la plus jeune des Weasley dans un soupir.

" Et toi? C'est pas moi qui ai inové hier soir! Comment c'était ce plan à trois? " interrogea la Préfète, une lueur perverse dans ses yeux chocolat.

Ginny se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et soupira d'aise, les yeux pétillant.

" C'était génial! Ce mec est un véritable dieu! Il s'est vraiment s'y prendre! Au début, Luna était un peu gênée, mais elle s'y est vite habituée. Il a fait l'amour 2 fois avec elle, et 4 avec moi. Des orgasmes... Hummm... Fulgurants! " déclara-t-elle, en passant inconsciemment ses mains sous son débardeur blanc.

" 6 fois? Waw! Monsieur a de l'endurence... Je pensais pas. " s'écria Hermione, légèrement ébahie.

" Ouais... On remet ça ce soir! " répondit Ginny en se caressant le ventre, les yeux au plafond.

" Gin'? " chuchota la brunette au bout d'un moment passé dans le silence.

" Humm!... " marmonna l'intéressée.

" Je me sépare officellement de toi. Je me plonge du côté obscur avec Drago Malefoy. Fini les gentils Griffondor, place à la bête de sexe digne de moi! " rigola la Préfète.

" T'arrête enfin tes conneries? " demanda la plus jeune des Weasley, légèrement amusée.

" Ouais, je pense... " répondit son amie.

" Comment ça " tu penses " ? " répliqua Ginny.

" J'en étais sûre que t'allais me répondre ça! Oui... Je me range... Enfin je me case! On verra bien où ça nous mènera. " fit la brunette en jouant avec le bord du drap vert qui la couvrait.

" T'inquiète... S'il te fait du mal, je lui casserai la gueule! " grogna la rouquine en frappant dans sa main gauche avec son point.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène.

" Et cette histoire d'être bi? " demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

" Ce n'était qu'une attitude. Tu le savais depuis le début de toute façon, et tu en savais aussi la cause, sauf que je ne voulais pas l'avouer. N'empêche... Je me suis amusée dans ma " gay attitude " ... " déclara la Préfète en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à la rouquine qui ne remarqua rien.

Et une ultime partie de chatouilles d'en suivit, leurs rires raissonnant dans tout l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef. Partie remportée évidemment par notre chère brunette... Hermione Granger, celle qui venait d'inventer une nouvelle expression qui deviendra peut-être en vogue d'ici quelques années: " the gay attitude ".

FIN


End file.
